Wants
by Gaarin
Summary: Sure, Brittany's dating Artie. No, that doesn't mean a little Brittana would be out of line. Remember, the plumbing's different. Warning for explicit lesbian almost-sex, and also dubious consent.


**Warning: Lesbian sex. Dubious consent. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>I fumble my hand over to the light switch and press a finger down, blanketing the room in darkness. Her voice echoes from the area of the bed.<p>

"Tana?"

I reply quickly, "I'm here, Britts. Just a second." I reach down, and pull up my tank top, shaking it off and letting it hit the wall. I then reach down again and ease my skirt down around my hips, letting it fall to the ground. I leap into bed clad in only undergarments.

In the pitch-black of the room, I can't even see Brittany's silhouette. But I know she's there, and I move tentatively towards the head of the bed. "Brittany?"

Suddenly, warm fingers are brushing against my stomach, and I follow their direction until my hand touches something warm, which feels like her arm.

"Santana? Is that you?" I hear Brittany ask, concerned. I hold in the impulse to snort. Who else would it be?

"Yeah, it's me." I let my hand travel along what it's found in the darkness and come to an elbow. I was right, it's her arm. I pull her by her elbow, gently but firmly, and she moves a little to lie beside me.

My hand continues to travel, and my middle finger lightly touches fabric. I stop completely, sucking in my breath, waiting for Brittany to notice. She doesn't, however, and I take this to be a good sign. I move my hand forward a little bit, experimentally, until my middle and ring fingers are both on her bra, and I'm waiting for her to say something to stop me.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Tana," is what she says. "I had a lot of fun."

I retract my hand, and say in the clearest, most lust-free voice I can manage, "Did you? That's nice. I'm glad." Just being this close to her is getting me aroused, so aroused, and I want- need to touch her. I move over where I guess her body is, and then place my knee down so I have one knee on either side of where I assume she is. I close the distance between my legs until my knees rub up almost simultaneously against her hips.

Her breath hitches.

I pause, and then try to distract her. "Did you like the movie?"

It works flawlessly. "I loved it!" She squeals out immediately, going on a long rant about every part of the Lady and the Tramp. While she's distracted, I move myself down, and then bite down on my tongue. I need this to work. I reach down at where I'm guessing it is by her hip, and then stroke my fingers along where I hope it is.

She continues the rant as my fingertips make contact with the fabric of her panties.

Perfect. She still has no idea.

Being as light as I possibly can, I move slowly up to the edge of her underwear, toying around the lace, until I have one finger right over where I need it to be. I smirk, and move myself downwards a little bit, away from the chattering blonde girl. She keeps talking, and then, boldly, suddenly, I reach down with my finger, and touch the first hair.

She stops talking instantly.

My smirk widens, and I place another finger down and begin to lift up the edge of her panties.

"Santana, don't."

I ignore this, obviously, and manage to sneak in my pointer finger.

"Santana, I'm with Artie. We talked about this! We can't do anything, this was supposed to be just a normal sleepover!"

I move my finger down, and then rub up _hard_ against the edge of her clit.

"Santana, I-" She stops mid-sentence, and then says, a bit of pleading in her voice, "Don't."

I rub up and down with my finger, listening keenly to the sounds Brittany is making. Sounds like "oh" and "ah" and "stop" and "please".

And at this point, there's absolutely no need for subtleties so I reach with the hand that isn't touching Brittany and grab her hips and move her forcefully towards me so that her hips rest on mine and her back is to me. I put in two more fingers, and then a hand, stroking Brittany's pubic hair, with that one crucial finger still on the edge of Brittany.

"Don't, Sa-n-taa- I'm- dati- stop-"

I push the finger in more, and move back and forth with my hand harder and faster. My other hand finds its way into my own underwear, and I begin to pleasure myself, all the while moving Brittany around my fingers.

Eventually, she stops protesting, _thank god_, and instead begins to speak in a low voice. "_God_, faster, _harder_, Santana, I _want _you, _please_!"

I'm only too happy to oblige, and push my finger in a little deeper, stroking Brittany's clitoris as fast as I fucking can and maybe biting a little bit into her shoulder. I feel her hands reach down and try futilely to help me help her masturbate, but I'm in control of this and I don't let her help. I'm kissing her, sucking and nipping, while my hand moves and moves, no, both of my hands move.

It's not enough, though, and, consumed with lust and desire, I suddenly flip Brittany over, and pull her panties off. She makes a small squeak, but I ignore it and push her legs apart, spreading them wide, and then without any warning, pushing my fingers into her pussy as quickly as possible.

Brittany whines, and her head rolls back. I look up without ceasing my movement to see a dim silhouette of the blonde girl. I don't need to imagine what she looks like right now, memories will easily suffice. I know her eyes are half-lidded and her mouth is open. She's trembling now, and as I finish with one last little _push,_ she comes onto my hand, and _god, _it is the hottest feeling ever.

I remove my hand, and reach out, pulling her still-shaking body towards me, hugging her softly, climbing on top of her, and pulling the blanket over us. She makes a small whimper, and says, "Santana, I'm- I'm with Artie."

"Be with me," I whisper. "Could you do that?"

"I could do that..." she murmurs back quietly.

One of my hands reaches up to her head, and cups her cheek. I pull her closer, and then touch our lips together. "Good. Thank you."

There is a comfortable pause, ended by Brittany fidgeting around a little. "San-Santana?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Am I going to get pregnant now?"

I have to stifle a laugh. "No, baby."

She seems relieved, and pulls me down onto the pillows beside her. I get a quick kiss on the nose before she falls away from me, and goes to sleep.

I lie in bed for a while, stroking her blonde hair, and eventually fall asleep in her arms.


End file.
